To Leave Your Love Behind
by ximxbettingxonxalicex
Summary: this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. my own idea of what might have happened to make Renee leave Charlie. AU so doesn't completely follow twilight history. hope you like it! reviews always welcome!
1. Vision

**Author's Note: So, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. This is just the first draft of this chapter, and I wrote it really quickly, but I was desperate to put it up, so I did! I haven't checked it all through, and I might edit and change parts of it, but I will let you know if I do. So, to make things clear, Alice is living in Forks, and there is no Jasper (sorry Jasper fans). The other Cullens are somewhere else. It doesn't matter where. Renée**** and Charlie are still married at the beginning of the story. Sorry for changing the history, and I hope you don't mind too much. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight characters or plot lines, or anything Twilight related. I only own my own ideas and imaginings.

**Renée POV**

"Bye, Alice!" I waved as my best friend walked - or almost danced, she was so graceful in her movements - down the drive. She spun round to return my call. I could never get over how beautiful she was. Her skin was flawlessly smooth, and her hair was always perfectly styled, pointing in every direction. She was short, yet striking. She resembled, as I had thought to myself the first time I had seen a her, a pixie.

"Bye, Renée!" she replied, in her soft, musical voice. She smiled, and it lit up her whole face. I was sure that her cheeks, if it were possible, would have been glowing, had they not always been stuck the same shade of pale white. The smile reached her eyes; their golden caramel colour flashed as she grinned. I noticed the deep, purple circles underneath her eyes, that made her look as if she was suffering from lack of sleep, were less pronounced today, and her irises were a lighter shade than sometimes.

All of these little features; the perfect, smooth, ivory skin, the honey tone of her eyes, which got darker day by day, the purple shadows and her pure, breath-taking beauty, would have meant nothing to any normal person. But to me, they identified her for what she truly was. A vampire.

She wasn't like the sort of vampire you see in horror movies, though. She didn't have fangs, she didn't scare people to death, she didn't live in a huge castle on the top of a hill with coffins and dungeons and cobwebs and skulls piled in the corner. As she had once told me:

"Hollywood gets a lot of things wrong when it comes to mythical creatures – not only vampires!" When I'd asked her what she meant by that, she had just laughed it off. No, Alice wasn't what you might expect from a vampire. It may disappoint some people, if they realised meeting a vampire in the flesh was meeting someone like Alice. But it didn't disappoint me.

She was kind and caring. Considerate, and not at all scary, although she constantly reminded me I _should_ be scared of her. She was a great friend, really easy to talk to and get along with. She had an excellent sense of humour, and an amazing tinkling laugh, which made me feel instantly happy when I heard it. She never let the fact that she wasn't human get in the way of our friendship. In fact, she enjoyed fussing over the fact that I was human. She would beg and plead until I finally gave in for me to let her give me a makeover. We spent hours in her oversized bathroom, as she tried different make-up styles, and hair styles... Then she would spend even longer browsing through her enormous wardrobe collection, that was all incredibly fashionable, before she found something that was 'perfect'. I tried on dress after dress after dress, but I never got bored, because being with Alice was so much fun. It was impossible to feel miserable around her. And, unlike many of her kind she didn't kill humans.

She resisted the thirst for human blood, which came naturally to vampires. Instead, she fed on animals, hunting when she needed, making sure she never got too thirsty around humans. She called herself a 'vegetarian'. That way, she explained to me when I asked her once, she could maintain a permanent residence in one place for a time. She could blend in; or do her best anyway, to pretend to be human, and live alongside them. She couldn't stay in one place forever, though, because she never aged. I didn't know exactly how old Alice was, but she was currently faking 18 years old. Just a year younger than me, though in reality she was so much older. She didn't ever age a single day, though, so every few years she had to move on somewhere else.

Most of Alice's kind lived alone, but never settled anywhere. They just kept moving around, hunting when they needed to. Wandering through the hills and countryside, moving from place to place, never stopping or resting.

"They're like nomads," Alice had told me when I'd asked. "They just keep moving around. They never settle anywhere, never put down roots. Occasionally they travel in twos, with a mate-"

"A... mate?" I'd asked, confused.

"Well, like a partner, a lover, I suppose..." Alice had said, and her eyes had travelled off, somewhere distant; I didn't know if she had been looking into the past or the future.

That was another thing about Alice. She could see the future. Just odd visions, now and then, unless she was deliberately looking for something. They came to her, mostly unconnected, random things, though she was more attuned to people she knew; friends, for example. They were strange, Alice's visions. They could start at any time, and only lasted a few seconds.

**Alice POV**

_Two dark cloaked figures, walking through the woods. No, not walking, running. Two people were running, cloaks draped over their heads so I couldn't see their faces. They were running fast, as if they were running away from something, or... chasing something? They were running so fast, it was hard to believe anything would be able to match their pace, whether they were pursuing, or being pursued. And then I realised. They were running too fast to be people, humans. They were vampires. One of them gave an order, so low and quiet, no human would hear the sound of their voice._

"_Stop!" The other obeyed. "I think we're close," the first figure continued, taking off her hood. The girl's face - I was surprised at how young she looked, fourteen, maybe fifteen - was astonishingly beautiful. Her skin was pale white, and she had dark, bruise-like shadows under her eyes. Her eyes. There was something about her eyes that bothered me. Something strange..._

_The other took off his hood, and I could see it was a boy, about the same age as the girl. Not that it made any difference how old they _looked_, to how old they _really_ were. He looked similar to the girl, but more than just the astonishing beauty, the smooth white skin and the dark circles under the eyes that all vampires possess. No, it was more than that. It was their features, the size of their noses, the shape of their mouths. Similarities that suggested they were related in some way. Brother and sister? Twins, even? I couldn't tell._

_I looked closer at them, trying to work it out. I was staring at their eyes when suddenly, I realised what it was. They were red. Blood red. The colour of evil._

_The colour of your average vampire's eyes. A sign that they drank human blood. Unlike me, this pair obviously weren't 'vegetarian'. I had been so preoccupied thinking about their eyes, I hadn't realised they'd been speaking. Suddenly, though, I heard my name._

"_... hope Alice will cooperate nicely. It would be a shame to have to kill her. Wouldn't it, Alec?"_

"_Yes, Jane, it would." Kill me?! What was going on? Then suddenly, I recognised where the two strangers were. The woods, that many people could get lost in, were as familiar to me as the back of my hand. They were the woods by my house. Just the other side of the stream that ran through the garden. And, even though I didn't know who these two were, I was sure they were dangerous. And they were going to be coming here..._

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Should I carry on, or not bother? Any feedback/suggestions always welcome! It might be quite a while before I can upload another chapter, but I hope you will come back and carry on reading when I do! Please review! **


	2. Visitors

**Author's Note: So, this is my second chapter. I hope you don't think its too long for an update! Its just, when I'm writing, sometimes I get a sudden flash of inspiration, and I can write, like, 3 chapters really quickly, but then sometimes I have to wait ages before I can write anything. So I apologise in advance for if that happens. Well, we meet some new characters in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight characters or plot lines, or anything Twilight related. I only own my own ideas and imaginings.

**Renée POV**

"Renee?" called my wonderful, amazing, incredibly handsome husband as he came through the door.

"Who else would it be, Charlie?" I teased as I went to greet him. I kissed him quickly on the lips, planning to welcome him home and ask how his day had been, when I was interrupted.

I heard the sound of Bella, my gorgeous, sweet, fantastic, beautiful daughter, crying from in the sitting room. She was 6 months old, and until she'd been born, I'd never known miracles could happen. Now I believed, though, because the tiny child in the next room really was the best thing that had happened to me. Well, next to her father asking me to marry him. That was pretty incredible too.

"I think it must be feeding time," I sighed.

"Oh goody, I'm starving," joked Charlie.

"I meant for the baby!" I was smiling as I left to go into the sitting room to check on Bella. _My life is amazing_, I thought to myself, and I started humming a jolly tune that matched my mood. What else could I wish for? I had an incredible husband, a gorgeous daughter and a great best friend. A great best friend who was a vampire, but you can't have everything perfect.

**Alice POV**

I sat nervously at the kitchen table, which was purely there for show. I never actually _used_ the kitchen, but humans became suspicious when they visited a house with no sign of anything or anywhere to cook. I fidgeted more than was normal, or strictly necessary, for a vampire. It was a habit I had picked up being around humans so long. The easiest way to blend in was to _act_ human. To not sit still as stone for too long, to breath, to remember to blink. And to fidget. Something humans did noticeably more when they were anxious or uneasy. As I was now. And so I fidgeted.

I had seen that my 'visitors' would be arriving in approximately 3 minutes. The time seemed to drag on and on as I waited; an unlikely feeling to have when time is endless to you. I didn't know where Jane and Alec had come from or what their intentions were. I could only guess that they might be dangerous. I could only guess at why they thought they might need to kill me. I could only guess at why they had come...

I had tried to see. Tried to look into the future and foresee what the outcome of their visit would be. But I didn't know them. My mind, my vision, wasn't attuned to them. I had seen their future only once before. My mind had simply stumbled upon them walking through the forest. Perhaps... because they were headed here? Or perhaps by total coincidence? I wasn't sure: what I did know was that I couldn't look and see them again. I had no way of knowing what to expect. And I didn't like to be so blind. So totally unprepared.

* * *

They advanced slowly from the trees. I had gotten fed up of nervously waiting and gone outside to the garden to meet them. Now they were closer I could see that both of them had incredibly small, petite figures. Their cloaks, such a dark grey they were almost black, billowed around their feet at the floor. They moved with such grace that they seemed to be floating rather than walking on the ground. The girl was slightly ahead of the boy, assuming a leadership position. And although they were so tiny, they were obviously powerful, and incredibly intimidating. For the first time in a long while I felt fear.

Eventually - they seemed to be taking their time - they reached me. The girl, Jane, pulled back her hood, and her crimson eyes flashed menacingly. She smiled, and at first I thought she was being friendly.

Then suddenly I was in agony. I collapsed to the floor, writhing around, screaming out in pain. It felt like my insides were ablaze, fire searing through every nerve of my body. My soul felt like it was burning, being incinerated from inside me. I could still see the girl, Jane. She was still smiling now, as I was being tortured right in front of her. I had no idea where the pain was coming from, but if she had any more idea than me, she did nothing to try and stop it.

The boy still stood behind her, watching with an expression that I couldn't quite make out. There was amusement and satisfaction. But I thought I also saw something else clouding that... sympathy? He stepped forwards, and put a hand on Jane's shoulder. As soon as she turned to look at him, the pain ended. I lay on the floor, gasping. I still didn't fully understand what had just happened to me.

"Yes, Alec?" Jane asked him, her face a picture of innocence.

"There's no need," he said, giving her a look that said something more. She shrugged him away, looking utterly bored at his comment, and turned back to me.

"Don't worry," she said. "Its over now. I just wanted to get things straight between us, so you could understand that we'll be in charge here." Her voice was extremely matter of fact. Then suddenly it dawned on me. Everything fit together; her smile before the pain hit, the way she seemed to be enjoying my torture, the fact that the feeling disappeared as soon as she looked away, Alec's strange comment...

"That.. was... you?" I managed to stutter out, astounded. I realised I was still on the floor, and swiftly jumped to my feet. I checked my appearance, and was satisfied that I didn't look _too_ much of a mess after thrashing around on the ground.

Jane looked amused at my question, and she waited a few seconds before answering.

"If you mean the feeling of total agony you just felt, then yes, that was me. I have a gift, you see. I can make someone feel extreme pain simply by looking at them. It can come in very handy in a fight." She flashed a cheeky grin, but I was still too bewildered to speak. Luckily, I managed to pull myself together.

"Well, you are certainly very gifted, er...? " I complimented her, pretending that I didn't know her name.

"Jane," she introduced herself.

"Very pleased to meet you Jane. And you, too, was it... Alec?" I said.

"Yes," Alec replied, stepping forwards.

"I'm Alice," I said introducing myself, although of course they already knew my name.

"Oh, we know," she said. "Why, you are the whole reason that we have come here. Perhaps we could go inside and discuss it further."

"Certainly," I said, a little surprised at Jane for inviting herself inside. Houses were things that most vampires weren't particularly comfortable with. Still, I led the way inside.

**Author's Note: Ooh! What will Jane say? Any ideas, any guesses? please review! :D**


	3. Propositions

**Sorry it's been sooooooooo long since i updated! i really truly am sorry, but i won't bore you with excuses!**

***usual disclaimer - i don't own anything, basically***

**Jane POV**

I finished explaining to her. This incredibly 'innocent' excuse for a vampire. Her eyes disgusted me; they were a dull tawny. Completely unnatural. She really was pathetic. Too dainty to drink human blood, though why she even bothered to resist the urge was beyond me. _Human lover!_ I thought to myself. Why, her best friend was human! And that was exactly the reason we were here.

Renée. A human, who knew entirely too much about us. And all because Alice, good, sweet, kind Alice, had told her. Betrayed our secret, jeopardised our safety, broken our laws... So we had come to sort out the problem. We were the keepers of the peace. Our leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus, had lived hidden in the heart of Volterra for centuries, completely undetected. Why, in our world they were practically royalty! Alec and I were members of the Volturi guard, and although Aro never admitted it, I was clearly his favourite!

Aro was incredibly patient, even for a vampire; he simply tried to keep the peace. Of course, our kind had rules, and each time those rules were broken, Aro went along to find out why. He avoided fighting or killing wherever possible. He just made sure sufficient punishment was dealt out and then came to an agreement with the criminal. Of course, it wasn't hard to make people agree with him when they were petrified of him! So, after that, they usually didn't try anything again. We had so much power and authority, no one usually dared to mess with us! We were like the police, enforcing the law, the most important rule of which is: Keep the secret. Which is exactly what Alice hadn't done.

So Aro had sent along Alec and I to sort it out. He had warned us to stay calm, and avoid killing anyone if possible. Normally, more of the guard would have come, but Aro claimed he trusted Alice. Apparently he knew Carlisle, a man who had adopted her and acted as her father at one time in her life. Aro, so he told me, had once been good friends with this Carlisle, and knew that he would have taught Alice right from wrong. However, we found ourselves informing Alice of the crime she had committed and what would be the consequences of her actions.

I looked at Alice, standing a few feet away. She looked vulnerable, certainly from my eyes. I could send her into a fit of agony in an instant, if I wanted to. I smiled, and I saw her cower away. Obviously, she anticipated what may follow a look like that. However, I decided I would not punish her now. Instead, I began to inform her what was going to happen to her and her 'best friend'.

**Alice POV**

"There are really only two options," Jane said in a neutral tone. "Either, you agree that the human will be changed, and she will become one of us. That way, she will have to protect our secret, and it will no longer matter that she knows." _It will no longer matter?! _What on earth was this crazy girl talking about? Of course it mattered if Renée became a vampire. Especially when she had another choice. She wasn't dying. She wasn't close to death. And then I suddenly saw the other possible future flash in front of my eyes. And I couldn't decide which would be worse.

"On the other hand," Jane continued, "we will have to kill her."

The words stung like ice to a bare human hand. I saw it in my head; Renée, dead, lying cold and lifeless on the floor. It couldn't be. I wouldn't allow. But... could I change her? Could I do that to her? Dear sweet, kind Renée, who was so full of laughter and life. Could I end all human experiences for her? Condemn her to a life of cold eternity. I honestly didn't know.

"The decision is yours." Jane's abrupt words jolted me out of my trance, as the future flashed back and forth in my mind. One decision, then the other, over and over, until it was spinning round and round in circles and I was certain I would never be able to decide. I looked up at Jane, and nodded. There was nothing else I could. Then, however, I just had to know. To discover the answer to the question that had been burning in my mind.

"What will happen if I can't choose?" I whispered. I had no strength to speak any louder. Jane looked bewildered at the thought. She obviously couldn't see why it would be such a hard decision.

"If a decision isn't made in by you," Alec cut in, "then we will kill her. No arguments." His tone implied this discussion was over, and for now, at least, I was grateful. I didn't want to think about it too much. I was very aware, however, that I probably didn't have much time.

**Jane POV**

I could see it in her eyes. The pain it caused her. The thought of killing her dear Renée, her human best friend. I couldn't fathom a valuable reason for that pain. I couldn't understand it.

I'd never had close friends. Never had anyone who mattered to me so much that the thought of losing them would cause me enormous grief. I had never wanted to feel like that, never allowed myself to be so attached. It seemed dangerous to me. I knew that emotions could easily influence actions better than genuine thought or common sense. So I had never let myself become emotionally linked to anyone.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like, to love someone, as a friend, relative or partner. To be in a position where I would risk everything for someone, where nothing else mattered but caring for and protecting them. I had sometimes contemplated what that would be like. But then I would stop myself. Those feelings and emotions all seemed too human to me. As a vampire, I lived on hatred and the pain of others. I didn't need someone to get in the way, to complicate things. I was just fine living a life of cruelty.

**Jane is a bitch, isn't she! let me know what you thought, your comments are really useful :) x**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note: OK, so I posted this up on my profile, but I wasn't sure if you'd all have seen it. So, I need to let you know that I am giving up Twilight for Lent. I know, it's huge, and possibly slightly crazy. it was kind of just an idea me and my friends joked about, but the more we talked about it, the more it began to feel like a challenge we should set ourselves. so yeah, that means forty days without reading the books, watching the movies, talking about it. And * sob * no twilight fanfiction! so, yeah, I can't update for a while. really am so very VERY sorry, I hope you will come back and read my story when I update after Easter! **

**Also, I love it when your review, it really makes my day a whole lot brighter :) so if you do read my new chapters, please review. I lost some of my reviewers on the last chapter I posted, which is sad :( so, see you all after Easter! Pixie xxx **


	5. Introductions

**A/N Hello to all my fabulous readers! i'm back! :)**

**sorry its been so ridiculously long since i updated - i kinda got out of the habit of it during my twilight strike (which was long and painful, but worth it in the end, if you were wondering)**

**well, i hope you enjoy it...**

**Alice POV**

We arrived outside Renée's house. I had called in advance to let her know we were coming. Jane had requested that she meet Renée, to '_know exactly who she was dealing with_'. I quoted Jane in my mind. I didn't see how there could be any problem with it, and besides, I was far too scared of Jane and her 'gift' to argue. She was completely and utterly dominating, and she knew it. She carried herself with an air of someone who knows and is totally sure of their own power. I couldn't see any way out of the two futures that were constantly flashing through my mind. It was to be either one or the other, and with Jane in charge, there would be no other option.

So, after Jane had hunted – a fair distance away, as I had requested – we set out for Renée's. Alec stayed out to hunt longer, claiming that he wanted some time alone to 'relax', but I was sure this was under instruction from Jane. I had insisted that she didn't tell Renée about the situation. I wanted to be the one to do that, and I wouldn't until I had decided. I knew, however, that Renée would guess Jane was a vampire.

We stood outside the front door, waiting. We heard footsteps on the landing, and then listened as Renée came to answer the door. It opened, and Renée gushed a greeting.

"Alice, hi," she said, hugging me. "And you are...?" she asked, turning to Jane.

"Why don't you introduce me, Alice?" Jane suggested.

"Um, yes, this is Jane. She's, er, staying with me for a couple of days and she, er, wanted to meet you, Renée."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you," she said politely, although I could see there was a sense of unease about her. It was only to be expected, though. Humans have a natural instinct to be wary of us, although it it most often subconscious. Renée must have known Jane was dangerous though, and my assumptions were confirmed as she kept shooting me quizzical glances.

"And you," Jane replied, with a slight bow of her head. "May we come in?"

"Of course," Renée said. "This way." She led us through into the kitchen, but didn't offer us anything, simply announcing that she was going to make herself a cup of tea. Jane, I was sure, would acknowledge the fact Renée didn't treat her as human.

"Perhaps you'd like to go through to living room?" Renée offered. "I'll be through in a minute."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Jane accepted her offer. I knew that Renée would ask me to stay and 'help' her, but I wanted to keep up the pretence, so I made it look as if I was about to follow Jane into the next room when Renée said,

"Oh, Alice, you couldn't help me find some biscuits could you?"

"No, that's fine," I answered smoothly, and quickly retraced my steps back into the kitchen.

**Renée POV**

Something was definitely going on. This woman, well, this girl, wasn't like any vampire I had ever known. I had once been introduced to a collection of vampires Alice thought of as her family, though they were all living apart at the moment. All of them had been similar to Alice. Astonishingly beautiful, shockingly pale, with perfect, angular features, and purple shadows under their golden eyes. All of them, there were five in all; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, had been kind and gentle. Nothing like this girl.

She was proud, I could see that by the way she stood. She had a sense of power about her, and although she was small, she seemed commanding and in control. She was incredibly good looking, and her skin was chalky white. As I would have expected from a vampire. But the thing that was shocking was her eyes. They were red. Crimson. The colour of blood. And that scared me.

I couldn't lie, I was scared. She scared me, the tiny little girl in the next room, who had turned up with Alice. Alice, who was trying to act as normal as possible, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. But I could tell it was hard. I could tell she, too, was scared of Jane.

I came up with a plan, a way to get Alice alone so I could question her about these strange circumstances. So, after Jane had moved into the living room, I called Alice back.

"Oh, Alice, you couldn't help me find some biscuits could you?" I asked, trying to sound casual, as if nothing was wrong.

"No, that's fine," she answered, and was at my side in a flash.

"They might be in that top cupboard. Can you reach?" I continued with the act. Alice noisily pretended to root around for the packet of biscuits which I was sure I didn't even have. I put the kettle on and turned up the radio, trying to make as much noise as possible to drown out our voices. I was sure Jane would hear us, though. Still, what could I do? I had to ask Alice.

"Who is she?" I whispered urgently.

"She's Jane," Alice replied casually, as if nothing more needed to be said.

"Where did she come from? Why is she here?" I asked.

"Um, she came from Italy, I think. She was just passing through on a trip. I offered her a place to stay," Alice said, deliberately not looking at me by pretending she was still looking for the biscuits. As if I was supposed to buy that! A place to stay? She must have been really stupid if she thought I'd let her get away with that. I knew full well vampires didn't need rest, and had no need to stay anywhere. I knew Alice was keeping things from me, and I wanted to know why.

"But who _is_ she?" I tried again.

"I told you, she's just Jane. She came by my house, and I asked her if she'd like to stop with me for a while." She had turned to look at me by this point, and though her voice didn't portray it, there was a looking of pleading in her eyes. A feel of urgency. And in that split second, in that moment of eye contact, I made up my mind.

I nodded once, very quickly, so small I was scared she wouldn't notice. But then I remembered she would, because she was Alice, and she noticed everything. I knew she would explain later, when she was ready. Perhaps she was just scared Jane would overhear. Or maybe she didn't want to scare me... Then I remembered what else I wanted to ask her.

"But what about her eyes?" I breathed, unexpectedly terrified by the memory of them. Once again, Alice seemed reluctant to give me information. This annoyed me, because I'd already let her get past one question without answering. I deserved this, at least.

"Well... she, well... her diet is... different to mine." Alice got out at last. Instantly, I understood. Jane was dangerous. To me anyway. Because she drank human blood. A lump caught in my throat, and I suddenly remembered Bella, in the living room. Alone. With Jane.

**A/N - duh-duh-duuuuuuuuuuuh! oh no :O what's gonna happen to bella? tune in next time folks, to find out! haha LOL xx**


End file.
